1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus called an MFP, a method for managing a storage area provided therein, and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses called Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs) have come into widespread use in organizations such as government and corporate offices. The image processing apparatuses have various functions including a copier function, a scanner function, a network printing function and a fax function. Since the price of image processing apparatuses has recently been reduced, a plurality of image processing apparatuses can be easily installed on an intranet of an office.
For the purpose of using a plurality of image processing apparatuses efficiently, there is proposed a method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-055797.
According to this method, each piece of print outputting equipment calculates a waiting time based on the outputting capability thereof, the data quantity of inputted originals, and the number of items to be outputted, and sets the calculated waiting time in a table. Then, a client (computer) side refers to the respective tables of the registered outputting equipment before making a request for print, selects an output destination whose waiting time is shortest, and transmits the print data.
Image processing apparatuses have recently been equipped with a large-capacity hard disk drive and been used as document servers.
According to the document server function, each user using an image processing apparatus is given a storage area called, for example, a “box” or a “personal box” corresponding to a folder or directory in a personal computer, thereby enabling the user to store image data and others in the user's own storage area. This function is sometimes called a “box function”.
Further, a user can copy data stored in the user's own storage area to a storage area of other user, copy data stored in a storage area of other user to the user's own storage area, and perform printing based on data stored in a storage area of other user. In short, a user can use a storage area of other user in various ways.
Furthermore, image processing apparatuses have become increasingly sophisticated, so that large-size data can be easily handled thereby. The size of data to be handled by image processing apparatuses will probably be increased in the future. Accordingly, communication traffic between image processing apparatuses will probably be increased.
The presence of a plurality of image processing apparatuses leads to distribution of storage areas of respective users to the image processing apparatuses installed in different places.
Under such a state, if a plurality of users frequently use each others' storage areas, communication traffic may be increased. For example, when a user having his/her storage area in an image processing apparatus 2A and a user having his/her storage area in an image processing apparatus 2B use each others' storage areas, communication traffic between the image processing apparatuses 2A and 2B is increased.
In view of the future increase in communication traffic due to the increase in data size, an approach for reducing communication traffic as much as possible is required in order to ensure the stability of a network system.